L'appel du Coeur
by Saez
Summary: Leila à 14 ans, à la mort de son grand-père, elle se retrouve malgré elle, dans un château rempli de mystère. Comment faire pour survivre quand le monde de l'invisible vous ouvre ses portes... (Les Maraudeurs ont 14 ans)
1. Chapitre 1

**xxxxxxx L'appel du Coeur xxxxxxx**

**Disclamer: L'univers de HP appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que l'exploiter et je ne touche pas d'argent. **

**Résumer: Leila à 14 ans, à la mort de son grand-père, ses parents décident d'exaucer ses dernières volontés qui étaient de l'envoyer à Poudlard… Elle se retrouve malgré elle, dans un château rempli de mystère. Pour veiller sur elle, son grand-père lui avait offert un bijou mystérieux créé à partir d'une larme d'Hyades… **

**Personnages originaux présents dans ce chapitre: **

**_Leila McGonn:_ Elle a 14 ans, c'est une jeune fille plutôt timide et introvertie, mais elle à un fort tempérament. C'est parents sont des moldus, seul son oncle et son grand-père sont doté de magie. **

**_Morteza McGonn:_ Grand ami de Dumbledore, il avait consacré sa vie à sa petite fille. Grand sorcier de l'époque, il aurait été accepté par les Hyades qui lui auraient fait cadeau d'une de leur larme. **

**_Vicky Barkley:_ Elle est la fille d'un chanteur relativement célèbre chez les moldus. C'est une vrai curieuse et ne peut s'empêcher de se mêler des affaires des autres. **

**_Eva Johns:_ Timide, elle n'aime pas trop se faire remarquer. Elle se cache généralement derrière Vicky qui elle, est toujours prête à la soutenir. Ses parents sont séparés, mais personne n'est au courant. **

**_Billy Johns:_ Cet homme est le père d'Eva, pour lui rien n'est plus important que l'éducation de sa fille. Il est âgé d'une trentaine d'années et adore raconter des blagues moldus, il est très chaleureux. **

**_Etienne Montfleury: _Personnage célèbre de l'histoire de la magie, son tableau est censé garder la salle commune des Serdaigles. **

**Note sur l'histoire en générale: L'écriture est un peu particulière en effet lorsqu'il y a écrit … _italique … _se sont les pensées de Leila… **

**Note sur le chapitre: Comme je ne savais pas trop où l'arrêter, il est un peu court, mais les suivants seront plus long… **

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 1 : Premières impressions...

_… Mon amour est un lycanthrope triste_

_Triste qui à l'aube fond en larmes_

_Tant et si bien qu'il se noie_

_Dans son chagrin_

_Tous les jours il s'adresse à moi_

_En entonnant la même ritournelle :_

_L'homme est un loup pour l'homme,_

_Dit-il, mais pense à ma déveine,_

_Moi qui au lever du soleil, pour les loups _

_Redeviens un homme … _

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, elle devait forcement l'avoir entendu quelque part…

_…Mon amour est un lycanthrope triste …_

Oui ça devait être une chanson ou un truc dans ce genre. De toute manière, elle avait bien d'autres préoccupations que de savoir d'où provenaient ces mystérieuses paroles. Elle allait rentrer à Poudlard en 4e année, tel était le souhait de son grand-père, mais ses parents s'étaient opposés à ce qu'elle aille en Angleterre. Maintenant qu'il était mort, ils avaient décidé de respecter ses dernières volontés et avaient emménagé à Londres.

Leila les cheveux bruns, mi-long et ondulésétait d'une taille moyenne et possédait de très beaux yeux noisettes. Le regard dans le vague, elle pensait à la nouvelle année qui s'annonçait.

« - On peut entrer ? Tous les autres wagons sont pleins… »

Leila tourna la têteà la porte de son compartiment se trouvaient deux jeunes filles. Celle qui venait de parler était grande et semblait sympathique. La deuxième était plus petite et blonde.

« Oui, bien sur… » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

_… Si seulement j'avais le choix …_

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent sur la banquette en face d'elle, plusieurs minutes de silence gêné s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles Leila les observa. Celle qui c'était assise devant elleétait brune les cheveux attachés en une queue basse, ses yeux étaient marrons. Celle qui se trouvait à côté était blonde, ses yeux verts cachés par une frange.

« - Tu es nouvelle » Questionna la brune incapable de tenir en silence plus longtemps.

Leila acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_…Pas possible elle ne m'a jamais vu et elle devine que j'suis nouvelle, c'est dingue … _

« - Moi c'est Vicky Barkley et elle c'est Eva Johns … » Repris une nouvelle fois la brune.

« - Leila McGonn » Répondit-elle d'une voix distraite.

« - On entre en 4e année à Serdaigle, et toi » Demanda Eva.

« - Euh… J'entre en quatrième année… Le reste j'en sais rien…

- T'inquiète pas le choixpeau te dira la maison ou tu devras aller… »

_… Le choixpeau… Bizarre…Vivement qu'on arrive, c'est pas tout ça, mais je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer … _

Lorsque le train arriva, elle suivit Eva et Vicky. Toutes les trois montèrent dans l'une des calèches conduit par des Sombrals.

« - C'est étonnant de se servir de Sombrals comme attelage… » S'étonna Leila pour elle- même.

« - Des quoi » S'exclama Vicky.

« - Les Sombrals, là » Montra Leila par la fenêtre.

« - Tu délire, il n'y a pas de chevaux aux calèches… »

_…Ah oui c'est vrai, ces demoiselles ne peuvent pas les voir, suis-je bête …_

Une fois arrivée à l'entrée du château, Leila dut suivre le professeur McGonagall entourée d'une bande de gamins d'une dizaine d'année.

« - Miss McGonn, vous passerez la première » Ordonna le professeur McGonagall.

_… Ohhh, tout doux, calme le chien. Comment elle stress, c'est bon je vais pas m'envoler …_

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente (qui parurent interminables), McGonagall ouvrit une petite porte qui donna immédiatement accès à une grande salle. Il n'y avait pas de plafondà la place on pouvait apercevoir le ciel clair des derniers jours d'été. Leila n'eut même pas le temps de se demander comme ce ciel avait pu être créé qu'elle fut appelée sévèrement par McGonagall.

_…Un chapeau comme c'est intéressant mais encore?_

_« - Tiens donc… » oo un chapeau qui parle de mieux en mieux… _

_« - Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu d'élève comme toi…Tu as une forte personnalité digne d'une Gryffondor mais je pense que tu seras mieux à …_

« - SERDAIGLE » Le choixpeau avait hurlé sa décision à toute l'assemblée.

La table des Serdaigles explosa sous les applaudissements. Leila retrouva Eva et Vicky qui l'accueillir chaleureusement. Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, le professeur Dumbledore fit la présentation du nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Johns. A l'évocation de ce nom Leila porta son attention sur Eva, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eut ce réflexe et pu constater que la majorité des élèves présents dans la salle c'était tourné vers elle. Celle ci, gênée de toute l'attention qu'on lui portée, devînt écarlate.

« - Hum, hum… » Dumbledore toussota et les élèves s'intéressèrent de nouveau à lui.

Il leur rappela la liste des contraintes à respecter et leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Tous les élèves se levèrent en même temps et Leila fut emportée par le flot de Serdaigles qui s'amassait vers la sortie. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, elle fut à nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Vicky la rejoignit suivit de près par Eva qui venait de subir une moquerie d'un Serpentard de 7eme année.

« - Tu ne devrais pas te laissait faire » Lui souffla Vicky.

« - Ce n'est rien… » La rassura Eva.

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin, les trois jeunes filles montèrent les escaliers loin derrière les autres. Une fois arrivées en haut, elles se retrouvèrent bien embêtées devant le tableau d'Etienne Montfleury, sans mot de passe.

_…Ca c'est malin, elles auraient pu y penser, moi encore j'ai une excuse, mais elles, elles sont impardonnables…_

Elles s'apprêtaient à chercher de l'aide lorsque la chance leur souri. Mévéna Bock, la préfète des Serdaigles leur ouvrit grâce au mot de passe _Sylphide_.

_… Sylphide…A retenir …_

Arrivée dans la chambre, Leila ne porta aucune attention aux autres filles présentes et s'assit sur un des lits.

« - Alors » Questionna-t-elle.

« - Alors quoi » Demanda curieuse Vicky.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait » Questionna une nouvelle fois Leila.

Eva et Vicky se regardèrent.

« - Eh bien d'habitude on se couche… » Déclara Eva d'une voix fatiguée.

« - Oh… Je vois, murmura Leila, bon bah bonne nuit à toutes… »

Elle se changea rapidement et se glissa dans son lit, il était froid, tout comme son cœur. Une fois toutes les filles couchées, elle décida de penser à autre chose et s'endormit…

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

**Voilà j'attends vos avis avec impatience pour savoir si je dois continuer ou non... Merci...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**xxxxxxxx L'appel du Coeur xxxxxxx**

****

****

**Disclamer: L'univers de HP appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que l'exploiter et je ne touche pas d'argent. **

**Résumer: Leila à 14 ans, à la mort de son grand-père, ses parents décident d'exaucer ses dernières volontés qui étaient de l'envoyer à Poudlard… Elle se retrouve malgré elle, dans un château rempli de mystère. Pour veiller sur elle, son grand-père lui avait offert un bijou mystérieux créé à partir d'une larme d'Hyades… Les Maraudeurs entrent en 4e année. **

**Personnages originaux présents dans ce chapitre: **

**_Leila McGonn:_ Elle a 14 ans, c'est une jeune fille plutôt timide et introvertie, mais elle à un fort tempérament. C'est parents sont des moldus, seul son oncle et son grand-père sont doté de magie. **

**_Morteza McGonn:_ Grand ami de Dumbledore, il avait consacré sa vie à sa petite fille. Grand sorcier de l'époque, il aurait été accepté par les Hyades qui lui auraient fait cadeau d'une de leur larme. **

**_Vicky Barkley:_ Elle est la fille d'un chanteur relativement célèbre chez les moldus. C'est une vrai curieuse et ne peut s'empêcher de se mêler des affaires des autres. **

**_Eva Johns:_ Timide, elle n'aime pas trop se faire remarquer. Elle se cache généralement derrière Vicky qui elle, est toujours prête à la soutenir. Ses parents sont séparés, mais personne n'est au courant. **

**_Tess Vipy:_ Elle est très belle, c'est une demi-vélane. Elle attire toute la gente masculine et elle est célibataire. **

**_Eddy Lovegood:_ Eh oui, c'est le grand-père de Luna Lovegood. **

**_Iris:_ Adorable petite Pollux… **

**Note sur l'histoire en générale: L'écriture est un peu particulière en effet lorsqu'il y a écrit …_italique… _se sont les pensées de Leila… **

**Je n'ai eus aucune reviews donc je ne sais pas si je vais continuer… S'il vous plaît donnez-moi votre avis, merci.**

**Note sur le chapitre: Premier jour de cours pour Leila et premières tensions…**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un ami qui vous veux du bien...**

« - Leila… »

_…Non ne part pas…_

« - Leila »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ce n'était qu'un rêve un stupide rêve. Eva venait de l'appeler plusieurs fois.

« - Excuse-moi, mais Vicky et les autres sont déjà parti et dans une demi-heure les cours commencent, alors…

- Quoi » Hurla Leila.

Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et enfila rapidement sa cape. Accompagnée d'Eva, elle descendit les escaliers tellement vite qu'elle ne le vit pas arriver. Ils se heurtèrent de plein fouet.

« - Nan mais ça va pas » S'emporta-t-elle.

« - Eh oh on se calme, c'est pas moi qui ai déboulé comme un cinglé !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la cinglée ?

- Elle ? Oh pardon Mâdemoiselle je ne vous avais pas vu, milles excuses…

- Ouai c'est ça… »

Elle repartit à toute vitesse, n'ayant même pas prêtée attention à la personne qu'elle avait heurtée.

« - Tu sais qui c'était au moins » La questionna timidement Eva.

« - Non et pour tout te dire, je m'en fiche… » Répondit-elle froidement.

« - C'était Sirius black » Continua Eva.

« - Et alors?

- C'est l'un des mecs les plus convoités à Poudlard…

- Tu m'en diras tant… A voilà Vicky »

Vicky se tenait devant la porte et discutait avec un garçon portant la marque des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux jeunes filles, elle leur fit signe et le garçon partit.

« - C'était qui » Demanda distraitement Leila en priant pour qu'Eva ne raconte pas sa bourde.

Vicky sourit et prit un air mystérieux.

« - Remus Lupin !

- Mhh, intéressant et quesqu'il voulait » S'empressa de rajouter Leila, coupant ainsi de nouveau la parole à Eva.

Le sourire de Vicky s'élargit. Elle regarda Leila dans les yeux.

_… Quoi ? Quesqui se passe ? Quesque j'ai dit ? …_

Leila n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car leur professeur de potion venait d'arriver. Elle était grande et très belle, ses cheveux blonds et ondulés retombaient gracieusement sur les épaules.

_… Sûrement une demi-vélane…_

Leur professeur Tess Vipy les fit entrer dans les cachots où s'effectuaient les cours de potions.

Eva, Vicky et Leila se mirent ensemble autour d'un chaudron. Vipy les salua brièvement et inscrivit le nom des ingrédients nécessaire à la potion du jour. Eva se dévoua pour aller chercher les ingrédients manquants.

« - C'était pour toi… » Murmura Vicky à l'intention de Leila.

Complètement OUT Leila n'avait pas réalisé de qui Vicky parlait.

« - De quoi » Demanda-t-elle, tout en essayant de couper une aile de chauve souris.

« - Ne fait pas l'idiote » Renchérit Vicky tout en souriant.

Devant l'air perdu de Leila, elle compris que celle ci n'avait absolument rien écouté.

« - Remus » Reprit cette dernière.

« - Eh bah quoi Remus »

Vicky soupira d'exaspération.

« - C'était de toi qu'il était venu me parler »

A ces mots, Leila se figea. Mais qu'elle idiote, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris plutôt, c'était pourtant évident. Elle allait poser une question, mais Vicky l'en empêcha, Eva arrivait.

« - De quoi vous parliez toutes les deux » Demanda la nouvelle arrivante d'un air suspicieux.

« - Oh rien, on se demandait comment serait notre nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal… » S'empressa de répondre Vicky.

A l'évocation du nouveau travail de son père Eva rosit légèrement ce qui suffit à ne pas éveiller d'avantage ses soupçons.

Le double cours de potion finit, elles allèrent toutes les trois déjeuner. Leila jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite rien qu'à sa vue. Une fois assise, Elle n'osa plus le regarder et se contenta de manger en silence pendant que Vicky draguer un premier année.

_…Pourquoi Remus est-il aller voir Vicky pour parler de moi ? …_

En songeant à cette phrase, elle releva la tête. Elle croisa le regard de Remus et détourna la tête.

« - Il te plaît » Lui questionna Eva, après avoir aperçu cet échange de regard.

« - Non pas spécialement, pourquoi ?

- Oh juste pour savoir… »

Eva rougit, elle se leva et partie.

« - Elle est jalouse… » Lança Vicky à l'adresse de Leila.

« - Mais pourquoi ?

- Eh bien disons qu'elle croit que tu t'intéresse à lui…

- Ouais et bah c'est n'importe quoi »

Leila se leva furieuse du comportement d'Eva.

… Si elle le veut, je lui laisse. De toute manière il doit s'en foutre complètement de moi …

De mauvaise humeur, elle se dirigea vers son premier cours de soin au créatures magiques de l'année. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'elle avait ce cours en commun avec les Gryffondors.

_… C'est pas possible, je dois être maudite …_

Elle n'alla pas rejoindre Eva qui attendait patiemment. Ce ne fut qu'avec l'arrivée de Vicky qu'elles se réunirent.

« - Bonjour et bienvenue » Lança joyeusement leur prof Mr Lovegood. Ce personnage était quelque peu spécial, en effet, il était très blond et portait de grosse lunettes noires.

Quelques élèves murmurèrent un vague bonjour, seule Leila fit un grand sourire à leur professeur. Les soins aux créatures n'était pas sa matière préférée mais elle adorait les animaux.

« - Pour notre premier cours, nous allons commencer l'élevage de Pollux. »

Pour cette 4e année, le plus loufoque de leur professeur avait décidé d'étaler un projet sur toute l'année en parallèle des cours normaux. C'est ainsi que des groupes de trois élèves purent se former. Leila, Eva et Vicky se retrouvèrent évidemment ensemble.

« - Je vous prie de faire très attention. Ces animaux sont nés, il y a à peine une semaine. »

Mr Lovegood sortit deux cartons de sous sons bureau. De légers gémissements sortaient de ceux-ci. Il demanda à chaque groupe de venir chercher un Pollux, Leila se dévoua pour allait chercher le leur. Dans la boîte se trouvait une vingtaine de petites boules de fourrure rose, attendrie par ces petites bêtes, Leila s'empressa dans prendre un très tendrement. Les Pollux ressemblaient à si méprendre à des chiens, seul leur couleur particulière et la forme de leur queue, un petit pompon, les différenciait. Ils avaient les oreilles tombantes et à la place des poils, possédaient un très douce fourrure. Lorsque tous les groupes furent en possession d'un Pollux, le professeur leur dit de trouver un nom pour leur nouveau compagnon.

« - Bien qu'il ne soit âgé que d'une semaine, le Pollux comprend déjà ce qu'on lui dit et sera normalement apte à répondre au nom qu'il lui conviendra. »

Une série de noms plus stupides les uns que les autres s'en suivit. Seule Vicky demeurée silencieuse.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe » Demanda Leila captivée par leur Pollux.

« - Eh bah… Comment tu veux lui donner un nom si tu ne connais pas son sexe ?

- Ah oui… En effet, je n'avais pas pensé à cela… »

Maintenant soucieuse du sexe que pouvait posséder son animal, elle questionna son professeur. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un air malin que les Pollux n'avait pas de sexes prédéfinis et que ce n'est que grâce à l'éducation qu'on leur apporte que ce caractère se montrera. Pas du tout rassurée par ce qu'il lui avait dit, Leila et les deux autres jeunes filles décidèrent que leur Pollux serait une fille.

Une petite voix murmura à l'oreille de Leila. Le bruit qui régnait était intense et la jeune fille dut se concentrer pour l'entendre de nouveau. Maintenant, elle en était sure, elle avait trouvé.

« - Elle s'appelle Iris »

Le petit Pollux réagit immédiatement à ce nom et se précipita vers Leila qu'il lécha affectueusement.

« - Comment l'as tu sus » Questionna Vicky incrédule.

« - Disons qu'elle me l'a soufflé. » Répondit gentiment Leila.

Iris toute contente de s'être trouvée un nom faisait la fête. Les trois jeunes filles se laissaient aller et les tensions du midi c'était volatilisées. A la fin du cours, peu de groupe avait réussit à nommer leur Pollux. Comme devoir Mr Lovegood leur avait demandé de se documenter sur eux, toujours plongées dans le sujet, les filles décidèrent d'aller à la bibliothèque dès qu'elles auraient mangé.

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre : J'aimerais vos avis, donc reviews plzz...**

**Le prochain chapitre portera surement sur les impressions de Leila, mais je suis pas sûre...**

**A bientôt! Mouahhhh!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**xxxxx L'appel du coeur xxxxx**

****

****

**Disclamer: L'univers de HP appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que l'exploiter et je ne touche pas d'argent. **

**Résumer: Leila à 14 ans, à la mort de son grand-père, ses parents décident d'exaucer ses dernières volontés qui étaient de l'envoyer à Poudlard… Elle se retrouve malgré elle, dans un château rempli de mystère. Pour veiller sur elle, son grand-père lui avait offert un bijou mystérieux créé à partir d'une larme d'Hyades… Les Maraudeurs entrent en 4e année. **

**Personnages originaux présents dans ce chapitre: **

****

**_Leila McGonn:_ Elle a 14 ans, c'est une jeune fille plutôt timide et introvertie, mais elle à un fort tempérament. C'est parents sont des moldus, seul son oncle et son grand-père sont doté de magie. **

**_Morteza McGonn:_ Grand ami de Dumbledore, il avait consacré sa vie à sa petite fille. Grand sorcier de l'époque, il aurait été accepté par les Hyades qui lui auraient fait cadeau d'une de leur larme. **

****

**_Vicky Barkley:_ Elle est la fille d'un chanteur relativement célèbre chez les moldus. C'est une vrai curieuse et ne peut s'empêcher de se mêler des affaires des autres. **

**_Eva Johns:_ Timide, elle n'aime pas trop se faire remarquer. Elle se cache généralement derrière Vicky qui elle, est toujours prête à la soutenir. Ses parents sont séparés, mais personne n'est au courant. **

**_Jessie Rupert_: Professeur de divination, elle est très douée. **

**_Helena Rooswelt:_ Jeune fille de 17 ans, elle est orpheline et à Serpentard. **

**_Anna Boots:_ 5e année à Poussoufle. **

**_Samantha Seterfield:_ Elle est morte à Poudlard, c'est l'ancienne professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. **

**_Iris:_ Adorable petite Pollux… **

**Note sur l'histoire en générale: L'écriture est un peu particulière en effet lorsqu'il y a écrit …_italique… _se sont les pensées de Leila… **

**Je n'ai eus aucune reviews donc je ne sais pas si je vais continuer… S'il vous plaît donnez-moi votre avis, merci.******

**Note sur le chapitre: Oh oh… On m'a demandé de l'action et bah en voilà en pagaille j'avais tellement de chose à dire sur le sujet que ça se succède très rapidement… J'espère que vous arriverez à suivre je viens juste de le finir mais j'avais trop envie de le poster. Merci de donner votre avis Mouahhh!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Du bout des doigts**

Cela faisait une semaine que la nouvelle année scolaire avait commencée, et déjà Leila se sentait déprimée. La mort de son grand-père l'avait beaucoup touchée et l'amour l'avait frappé de nouveau. Il était si beau à ses yeux, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, était d'être près de lui.

Pour laisser évacuer sa tristesse, elle écrivait. Mais pas comme on n'écrit dans un journal intime, elle, ce qu'elle faisait, c'était raconter sa douleur.

_… « Seule…Elle est seule, toujours, oubliée de tous, comme une ombre qui passe, on la critique, on la juge. Elle ne demande rien, elle a des amies, mais elle se sent tout de même seule… Elle perd toute notion de joie et ne connaît pas l'amour, d'ailleurs lui aussi, il s'en fiche…Délaissée, abandonnée…Elle souffre en silence, elle le cache, retient ses larmes… Cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne vit plus, parfois, elle croit voir la sortie de cette déprime, mais chaque fois ce ne sont que des rêves…Des illusions…Elle flotte, n'aime pas la vie…Sa vie…Cet enfer ou personne ne s'intéresse à elle… Elle espère une amélioration, un jour…Jamais…Elle ne sait pas quoi faire…Si…Elle sait…Elle va attendre, comme toujours…Patienter…Se taire…Jouer son rôle…Mentir…Elle ne demande pas grand chose…Un peu d'amour… » …_

Leila referma le cahier où elle avait écrit. Elle était en larme, seule dans la salle commune vide des Serdaigles. Ses deux amies s'étaient couchées il y a longtemps. N'ayant pas envie de dormir, elle décida d'aller faire un tour dehors. Son cœur cognait fort contre sa poitrine, elle s'assit, pourquoi était-elle venu dans le parc. Elle pleura, une larme tomba dans le liquide sombre que renfermait le lac. Elle ferma les yeux et s'allongea. Elle sanglotait, elle se laissait aller, lorsqu'un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau. Devant elle se tenait une majestueuse jeune femme faite de lumière. Celle-ci semblait glisser sur l'eau, elle s'approcha doucement de Leila et lui sourit. La jeune fille apeurée n'osa faire le moindre geste. Quelque chose brûlait sous sa chemise. C'était la larme, elle brillait de mille feux. Leila eut à peine le temps de comprendre que l'Hyade toucha cette larme. Il y eut une secousse, Elle fut projetée en arrière. Elle vit la lumière partir vers les étoiles, puis perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. Elle se releva rapidement et se demanda si elle avait rêvé. Elle ne remarqua aucune différence et conclut donc à une illusion. Il était 8h30, elle alla directement en cours d'histoire de la magie où elle retrouva Eva et Vicky.

« - Où t'étais ? » Questionna Vicky discrètement.

Leila ne répondit pas. Elle était absorbée par ses pensées, qu'était-il arrivé la veille, avait-elle imaginé tout cela ? Elle balaya toute la salle du regard et fut prise d'un frisson. A côté de la majorité des élèves se trouvait une forme lumineuse indistincte. Elle continuait à balader son regard lorsqu'elle vit à quelques centimètres de son corps une petite fille. Elle poussa un cri et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Le professeur Binns la toisa du regard mais ne dit rien.

« - Pardon… » Dit-elle à l'adresse du fantôme.

Binns reprit son cours et Leila retourna à son observation. La petite fille avait disparu mais pas les formes lumineuses. Leila réfléchissait, elle se demandait se qu'il avait bien pu se passer lorsque la petite fille fit une nouvelle interruption. Cette fois ci Leila étouffa son cri de surprise et regarda la petite fille. Elle était blonde avec des yeux bleus sans pupilles.

_… Mais qui est-ce ? …_

Leila regarda de nouveau la petite fille.

_…Pourquoi suis-je la seule à la voir ?_

_« - C'est parce que je t'appartiens… »_

_- Qui a parlé ?_

_« - C'est moi, je suis ta muse. »_

_- Ma… Muse ?_

_« - Je suis l'être qui te donne l'inspiration, normalement tu n'es pas censée me voir… »_

_- Oui je sais ça m'étonne aussi, mais les choses autours des autres élèves qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_« - Ce sont aussi des Muses, mais tu ne peux pas les distinguer car elles ne t'appartiennent pas. » …_

Le cours fini, tout le monde se dirigea aux cachots. Le reste de la matinée se passa très bien. Le midi, Vicky, Eva et Leila décidèrent de manger toutes seules dans les cuisines. Les Elfes toujours dévoués leur avaient servi les meilleurs plats. Une fois fini, elle allèrent en cours de divination. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où leur professeur Jessie Rupert, célèbre médium de l'époque, s'avança doucement vers Leila.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » Lança sinistrement celle-ci avec son accent russe.

Leila regarda autour d'elle, tout le monde la fixait.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » Répéta d'une voix plus forte le professeur.

Leila commençait à paniquer, elle était Leila McGonn et l'avait toujours était, de quoi pouvait bien parler Rupert.

« - Je… » Balbutia Leila.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot que Rupert s'évanouie. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers elle, Eva partit chercher des secours et revînt avec Pomfresh, celle-ci examina le professeur et rassura les élèves.

« - C'était votre dernier cours de la journée ? » Questionna-t-elle calmement.

Plusieurs élèves acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. N'ayant plus de cours, ils purent sortir, Leila était pétrifiée et préféra s'isoler. Lorsque fut venue l'heure d'aller dîner, elle pensa qu'il serait louche de ne pas y être présente. Arrivée dans le hall, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, dans la salle régnait une ambiance de folie. Le plus étrange était que cette folie ne provenait pas des élèves, ils étaient relativement calmes. Sauf qu'autour d'eux des tonnes de lumières bougeaient, Leila en était sidérée. Apeurée, elle recula tout doucement et décida de manger une nouvelle fois aux cuisines.

Dès qu'elle fut rassasiée, elle remonta directement à sa salle commune. En chemin, elle croisa une petite créature ressemblant étrangement à une fée. Celle-ci avait l'air pressé et passa à travers le mur. Leila ne fit pas très attention à elle et se dépêcha. Elle monta dans son dortoir et décida de faire ses devoirs sur son lit.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de travailler, elle rangea ses affaires et alla prendre une douche. Elle entendit toutes les autres jeunes filles du dortoir se coucher.

_… Demain, j'irais déjeuner tôt pour être tranquille …_

Sur cette dernière pensée, elle se coucha.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva aux aurores. Elle arriva dans la grande salle vers 7h00. Dans celle-ci, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Helena Rooswelt, cette jeune fille était une Serpentard en 7e année. Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, Leila vit d'étranges formes noires tourner autour d'elle. Elle voulut prévenir la jeune fille, mais deux de ces formes se dirigèrent vers elle. Leila avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir de chagrin ou qu'elle allait se suicider, la vie n'avait aucun sens pour elle, il ne l'aimait pas. Elle tomba sur les genoux et grâce à la douleur se rendit compte que les formes tournoyaient à présent autour d'elle. Elle n'avait plus la force de bouger, mais heureusement, Anna Boots une élève de Poussoufle entra dans la grande salle. Les formes noires battirent en retraite et retournèrent près d'Helena.

Pas encore remise de ses émotions, Leila alla s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles. Elle salua brièvement Anna et commença à réfléchir. Pleins de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête, la première étant qui sont ces choses.

« - Ce sont des bêtes noires. »

Leila sursauta de surprise. Devant-elle, se tenait un fantôme.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » Questionna Leila.

« - Je me nomme Samantha Seterfield, je suis l'ancienne professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

- Enchantée, Leila McGonn !

- Je sais qui tu es. Tous les fantômes parle de toi, il disent que tu vois des choses…

- Mais vous aussi vous les voyait ces « Bêtes noires », c'est ça ?

- En effet, mais la raison est que je suis morte…

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Eh bien d'après ce que je sais, les bêtes noires sont des messages funestes. Elles sont chargées de réguler le malheur sur terre. Lorsqu'une personne est dans la déprime, elles sont attirées comme des aimants et accentuent celle-ci.

- Ca veux dire qu'Helena déprime ?

- Cela veux dire qu'elle risque de se donner la mort. Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison mais vous pouvez voir ces bêtes noires, cela doit être un don, vous devez vous en servir !

- Mais… »

Leila ne put finir sa phrase le fantôme était déjà partit. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois les bêtes noires et fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle ne mangea qu'un petit peu et lorsque la salle commença à se remplir, elle fut prise d'étourdissement.

« - Leila ? » Appela une voix qui venait de s'installer à côté d'elle.

Vicky venait d'arriver, dans son regard perçait de l'inquiétude. Leila se ressaisit et lui lança un grand sourire. Elle regarda la foule qui s'était amassée dans la grande salle, elle avait peine à garder les yeux ouverts et distinguait vaguement les élèves. Elle balaya une nouvelle fois son regard jusqu'à regarder Vicky. Près de celle-ci, il y avait une sorte de goutte toute rose qui semblait lui murmurer à l'oreille. Le cœur de Leila fit un bon cette couleur lui rappelait quelque chose.

_… « - Pollux… » …_

Murmura doucement quelqu'un à son attention. Leila se retourna et vit de nouveau sa petite Muse.

_…Mais oui, c'est la couleur des Pollux. Mais quel est le rapport ?_

_« - Ces choses que tu vois s'appelle des Pollitrons. Ils sont chargés du bonheur sur Terre. »_

_- Oui mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question quel est le rapport avec les Pollux ?_

_« - Les Pollitrons sont peu nombreux, un jour pour faire perdurer la joie, ils se sont unis donnant naissance à de petits animaux, les Pollux. »_

_- Donc lorsque l'on est en présence d'un Pollux, on est heureux ?_

_« - Souviens-toi de ta rencontre avec Iris, tous tes problèmes s'étaient envolés… » …_

Leila intriguée par ces nouvelles découvertes, s'intéressa aux petites fées qui volaient un peu partout.

_… - Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_« - Ce sont des pensées d'amour. »_

_- Des pensées ? Pourtant on dirait des fées…_

_« - Il y a une raison à cela. Lorsque le monde était encore jeune, une fée tomba amoureuse. Ce sentiment était inédit sur Terre et elle voulut le rendre immortel. Elle se sacrifia pour que tout le monde puisse être amoureux et c'est ce sacrifice qui te permet d'aimer, sans elle tu ne connaîtrais jamais l'amour… »_

_- Mais je ne le connais pas…_

_« - Plus que tu ne le pense… » …_

Leila ferma les yeux, bientôt, elle devrait aller en cours. Elle se jura de faire plus ample connaissance avec ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à elle.

* * *

**Et voilà un peu compliqué tout de même . J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis merci!**

**Mouahhh! Saez**


End file.
